


Playlist

by Supertights



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Runaways
Genre: Boundaries, Crack, Cyborgs, Gen, Male Friendship, POV Third Person, The Author Regrets Everything, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor is already regretting that Chase ever met Jonas, the comparisons are killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlist

It began with one of Chase's idiotic comparisons to Jonas. Anyone would think the number of times Victor's pseudo brother came up in conversation that Chase had a thing for him.

"No."

The blond followed him out onto the beach. "But why? You're not even going to _try_? Chicken." Chase began making clucking noises.

"No."

"Come on. We can do it when no one else is around. Don't make me beg, man."

Victor breathed out slowly, trying to find his happy place. " _No!_ "

"One of them has to work the same way."

The teenage cyborg turned to Chase. "There is no way in _hell_ I am letting you anywhere near my _aerial_ as you so frightening described my dick, to see if I have an internal MP3 like Jonas."

Chase pouted. "It was only _one_ of the holes I was gonna try. I'd of made it worth your while, Robro. I've watched enough B-grade sci fi movies to know cyborgs always have pleasure-- what?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised that this is vaguely based off a fanart I saw by Orms/Squeakyorms where Vision II is letting Stature plug in like he's her personal MP3.


End file.
